The Mechanic
by seekerquaffle621
Summary: The second the bomb went off he knew it was time to run. And he knew every time he "died" He had to run, but theres only so far you can run so far you can hide, until he runs in to a new life a new universe of possibilities, and a very very old blue box. BoO never happened or at least an alternate ending. May have some slightly OOC. R&R


**SO Hi I'm Christyne Im newish only cause I Just Learned to write not crapilyish so This story Has been stuck in my head forever And I need to get it out SO DISCLAIMER: I Own ****Nothing.**

It was the saddest funeral by far that I'd ever had.

They couldn't hear me or see me for that matter but I felt a twinge of doubt, sorrow, and guilt.

I could see my coffin it only had one thing in it, my gun. I hadn't used it much but it was something I always had by my side.

Then Michel stood up. Michel Noble was a buff black guy who had moved to America when his parents in England died. He was one of the people I had saved. And one of the only friends I've had in years.

He was crying the tears were streaming down his face, he was trying to keep a straight face. He walked up to the podium.

I stared at him as he stood at the podium trying to say something. I turned around and walked towards the cabins. I had to grab my stuff before they came to get them. I walked to the cabin slammed the door and tool the cap off my head.

My heart felt empty. And before I knew it tears filled my eyes. It was always fire why couldn't I get shot, or bombed, or heck ever stabbed a million times.

I looked out the window. They were coming. There wasn't time to cry I had to get out before I was found. I fell to the floor and grabbed the only thing that mattered, my brief case.

I opened it and looked towards the window they were almost here I had 13 seconds at the most. I slammed the case open and turned the computer on.

File L, and teleport program.

I waited for it to load and it turned on, the computer voice activated, " please type your location and where you want to go"

I typed in the coordinates. And then the coordinates of my house in Texas I hadn't been home since the last death.

All I had to do was press enter. The door slammed open it was Michel.

He stared at me his eyes still filled with tears but he was to over whelmed to speak, to him I was dead.

"I'm sorry Michel I should of died along time ago," I pressed enter and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bed my army clothes still on they were burnt, ripped, and covered in blood stains. I looked up at my ceiling I was back in the small town the place in the middle of the desert.<p>

Like I had been over 5 times. Everyone thought I was dead yet again. And I had to start over yet again.

I grabbed the laptop and went back to File L to the identity program.

I would need a new name I had a million problems and some how running out of names was one of the most difficult, how about Theodore, Theodore L. Mechanic

New looks, the same black buzz cut and hmm, maybe blue eyes. I stared at the mirror next to me my contacts were currently grey, like Annabeth's eyes.

No don't think about that. But it already happened the image came like it always did when I look at my eyes.

The look of Annabeth's dead eyes as she laid on the beach, dead percy next to her they were holding hands. In love and together till the end.

I blinked back the tears, and the picture. I was tried to forget but every color iris made the images of his dead friends fly in to him mind. But the worst part was it was all his fault.

I took out my contacts and ran to my bathroom to takeout the blue pair of contacts. They looked like Jason's eyes.

I couldn't help but look in to the mirror. I hadn't seen my own eyes since I switched Identities the year before. My brown eyes were shattered they looked sad, and full of wisdom. I had Chiron eyes that looks 1000 of years old.

I put the contacts in and walked back to the computer.

Age? I was about 28. I looked 24.

24

Date of birth? I looked in the mirror. I looked like a July kid. July 1st

Parents? Unknown

The file uploaded and I was in the system I took the money I had and transferred it all to my new bank account.

I took the laptop out of the brief case and stared at the things inside. It was their stuff.

Percy's pen, Annabeth's cap and dagger, Jason's coin, Piper's dagger, Frank's bow, Hazel's sword, Nico's silver ring, Thalia's bracelet . And Leo's belt. I hated Leo's belt it reminded me of all the people who died that day. And it was all his fault.

I grabbed the belt and threw it against the mirror. I hated Leo Valdez. The window cracked. And shattered into a million pieces. Along with my heart.

I sat against the wall opposite of the mirror and stared at the broken glass all over the floor covering the belt.

The tears fell down my face making my nose run. I felt a sob come from my mouth. I covered my eyes as the tears streamed faster my heart felt shattered. I hadn't cried this much in a while but it was all my fault.

I felt my body tiring and I closed my eyes. It all turned black.

* * *

><p>Current Status on the Mechanic:<p>

Leonardo P. Vince - died in a fire protecting the president

Eon J. VanHaden - died in a fire while escaping a burning building after saving 15 others

Liam V. Chase- Assumed dead at sea after the aircraft carrier he worked on sank

Trent T. Grace - died in a fighter plane that lost control

Nicolas L. Vincent - Assumed dead as a prisoner of war never found

Micky P. Katopatri - died after getting shot I. The chest in Afghanistan.

Frank Z. Beear - died after saving some one from a terrorist attack he was the only one effected by the bomb

Leon H. Goldburg - died in a fire saving other comrades

Theodore L. Mechanic - alive.


End file.
